


The Perfect Fit

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Kink, Canon Asexual Character, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, au where everyone lives except for bertie, blood mention, canon typical awkwardness, canon typical sad sea dad, its minor but ill tag it just in case, tattoo appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Zolf and Grizzop work at different paces, but they finally are able to get their act together.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith, Zolf Smith/Grizzop drk Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	The Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dunkelgrau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/gifts).



> Okay i wrote this in a frenzy for 3-4 hours last night, and for anyone who knows my writing habits, knows that's freekin nuts. Gotta sent a huge shout out to the Wilde server, y'all are the best, but a special one to dunkelgrau for the initial inspiration <3

Zolf and Grizzop had been dancing around each other for weeks now. They were both in a relationship with Oscar, and nominally in one with each other. They didn’t know each other well enough to be much more than that. They both loved Oscar, and respected one other, but that was about as far as it went. They had been attempting to rectify that, but Zolf knew he was too awkward, he had a difficult time with words, and though he didn’t hold back his feelings the way he used to, putting them to words was still difficult. 

The other part of it was that Grizzop was generally difficult to keep in one place long enough to even have a conversation with. There was always something to do, somewhere to go, someone to hunt. Which, if Zolf was being honest with himself, was a trait he really appreciated about Grizzop; that drive, and determination, and absolute surety of himself, and what he was doing. 

Zolf had just shut the door to his room, about to head out to do some warm ups in the practice yard with his glaive. Even though they weren’t doing as much mercenary work anymore, after saving the world, they did still take odd jobs here and there, and Zolf always prided himself in staying in good fighting form. He near jumped out of his skin as he almost ran into Grizzop who was walking at a speed which Zolf would consider basically a running pace, but was really just Grizzop’s normal speed. 

“Wotcher.”

“Hey, Grizzop. I.. uh, I was wondering if you.. wanted to - ah - do something while you were still around. If you weren’t busy that is.” Zolf rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he was awkward, but damned if he could figure out how to change that. 

“Yeah. I mean. I’m free now if you want to do something.” Grizzop never did like to wait for anything.

“I was just heading down to do some warmups, but... if you wanted to spar, we could do that instead.” They hadn’t sparred much, but there never really had been a call for it, they just worked differently, but it was the first thing that popped into Zolf’s head, so here they were. 

Grizzop’s ears perked up, and his smile was sharp. “Alright, yeah.”

Zolf nodded for Grizzop to go first, and followed him down to the decent sized practice yard they had. Zolf was mildly nervous, because even though he had seen Grizzop during pitched battles, and knew he could absolutely hold his own, Zolf was always afraid of hurting others, not just Grizzop. Zolf had always been strong, and he had always broken things; whether it was objects or people, he never failed to hurt them. 

Grizzop would know, though. He would recognize instantly if Zolf was holding back, and would be hurt by that. So… Zolf wouldn’t, as best he could. None of LOLOMG sparred to the point of physical harm, more than minor bumps and bruises, even if that happened, it was never really a problem, because there was always a healer of some sort at hand. 

There was no one else at the yard when they got down there, but it was early morning, so: A, Zolf hadn’t really expected anyone else around anyway and B, they could both heal, so it wouldn’t be much of a problem, even if something were to happen accidentally. 

After some brief stretching, they each grabbed a stave (they always kept multiple lengths handy from Hamid to Azu sized, and everything in between) and got right into it. The clacking of the wood as it rang dully through the yard was strangely relaxing. They fell into an easy rhythm, not going for hits, but just working on movements, and forms, attack and defense. 

Zolf wasn’t sure how long they continued for, it was easy to lose track of time when things felt so natural. But the sun was getting higher, and they had already had to pause once so Zolf could roll up his sleeves and Grizzop could remove his undershirt, leaving his arms bare with his outer sleeveless tank. Zolf finally called it, not wanting either of them to overwork themselves when it wasn’t necessary. 

After they both got their breath back, and had some water, Zolf thanked Grizzop for the workout. He answered politely, but rather than looking relaxed, like he usually did after time in the yard, he still looked like he was about ready to vibrate out of his skin. 

“You alright?”

Grizzop made a noise of frustration, “Oscar told me to let you take your time, to let you come to me, but  _ I can’t stand it anymore _ .” Without further explanation Grizzop reached up, pulled Zolf’s face down, and kissed him. Zolf’s hand hovered above Grizzop’s shoulder in surprise. but when Grizzop felt like he was going to pull away, Zolf realized he  _ really _ didn’t want him to, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss.

The next thing Zolf knew, Grizzop’s legs were wrapped around his waist and his hand tangled in his short hair. Zolf held him in place with a hand around his middle and the other cradling the back of his head. Zolf was amazed at just how perfectly Grizzop fit there, like he was made to fit in his arms. 

Zolf wasn’t entirely sure how he had managed to get them back to his room like that, but they did not let go of each other once, until he backed into his door, and had to remove his hand to open it, almost falling through. He wasn’t even sure if they had passed anyone on the way through the house, and frankly, at this juncture, he didn’t particularly care. 

Grizzop pulled back once Zolf sat down, making eye contact while unbuttoning Zolf’s shirt, “You are okay with this? Oscar said you were particular about sex.

Zolf rested his hand on Grizzop’s cheek, “Wouldn’t be doin’ this if I wasn’t okay with it.”

“ _ Good _ . That’s what I thought.” And then Grizzop was kissing him again. He had finally gotten his shirt unbuttoned, and Zolf wasn’t ashamed at the soft moan that escaped him when one of his claws lightly scraped against his chest. Grizzop smiled into the kiss as he moved to Zolf’s pants. 

Zolf broke the kiss to get Grizzop out of his own clothes, but stopped at Grizzop’s soft gasp. Zolf’s heart stuttered, what had he done this time.

“You have more tattoos than what’s on your arms.” Zolf released his heald breath, and realized there was awe in Grizzop’s voice. He was lightly tracing the multiple tattoos Zolf had gathered, mostly from his sailing days. Without warning Grizzop leaned down and licked a stripe along one of the ones on his chest, and Zolf’s reaction was a bit more visceral, hips thrusting against Grizzop, who was still sat in his lap. 

Grizzop growled deep in his chest, almost a purr, and quickly got undressed, and Zolf followed suit with minimal loss of contact. Then he was kissing Zolf again, managing to be even more intense than before. Zolf ran his hand up Grizzop’s spine and neck to cradle the back of his head, keeping him close. 

Zolf knew his own ears were… on the sensitive side; he wondered what Grizzop’s were like, and allowed his hand to drift there before running his hand gently along the back of the entire length of his ear. Grizzop moaned into the kiss, with a full body shudder. 

Sensitive ears. Check. 

Grizzop broke the kiss again, held out his hand palm forward, “Alright, lick.” It didn’t even occur to Zolf to say no, and gently grasped Grizzop’s wrist before licking his hand wrist to fingertip without breaking eye contact. Grizzop’s eyes fluttered, before licking his other hand and wrapping them both around their cocks. It only occured to Zolf then that Grizzop needed both hands to reach around both of their cocks.

Zolf kept one hand at Grizzop’s lower back, keeping him steady as he worked them both over. Grizzop was busy mouthing at Zolf’s neck, the occasional scrape of sharp teeth sending sparks down his spine. 

Zolf could feel himself getting close, and with how Grizzop was thrusting into his own hand, he likely was as well, and Zolf was nothing if not encouraging. He gently leaned in and licked a stripe along the bottom edge of Grizzop’s ear, and the result was immediate; Grizzop moaning loudly against his skin, coming between them. Zolf followed suit with a gasp after Grizzop sunk his teeth a bit deeper into the crook of his neck.

They both sat there for a few moments, catching their breath, Zolf gently trailing his fingers along Grizzop’s spine. Grizzop leaned in and kissed Zolf, who tasted faintly of copper tang. Zolf hadn’t expected to like the taste of his own blood like this, but he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t enjoying it at least a little. 

Grizzop leaned over to grab a loose shirt and quickly cleaned them up. “How do you want to tell, Oscar?”

“Why don’t we just let him find us like this?” Zolf replied, still marveling at the feeling of Grizzop’s smooth skin under his hands. 

Grizzop’s smile was sharp, and playful, knowing Oscar would come looking for them sooner rather than later. “That sounds like an  _ excellent _ plan.”

The laughter they shared at Oscar’s expression when he found them could be heard through the entire house, much to their delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and visit on [tumblr](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kristsune)


End file.
